


my sin, my soul

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but it is ALL filth, fire of my loins, it's not that much porn, light of my life, pretty pretty princess!Jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re not leaving the house like that,” Bruce says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my sin, my soul

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: short skirt, long jacket

“You’re not leaving the house like that,” Bruce says.  
  
Jay slowly turns in her mary jane’s, cocks an eyebrow at him as she bites into an apple she grabbed from the bowl on the counter. She crunches into it and juice splatters on her chin and she wipes it off with the back of her hand. “Why not?”  
  
“That skirt,” Bruce says, glancing briefly at her exposed thighs, then back down at his prime rib. “Is too short. If you want to leave this house you’ll need to go upstairs and change.”  
  
Jay bites into her apple again, sucking the juice through her teeth and Bruce’s knife skids across his plate. “Okay,” she says, hopping down from the counter. She’s wearing long socks that come up above her knees and a black skirt with cherries printed all over it, a red crop top that shows off the scar just above her navel. “Guess I’ll just hang out here then.”  
  
She throws the rest of her apple in the trash and walks over, makes herself at home in Bruce’s lap and starts picking at his plate, picking up pieces of asparagus and fries potatoes with her fingers.   
  
“Jay,” Bruce says, exasperated. Her hair is still a little damp from where she just washed it, still smells like coconuts and vanilla, and Bruce rests his hand around her waist and breathes it in as Jay picks up his knife and fork and cuts a piece of meat, making a pleased sound when she puts it in her mouth.  
  
“Alf’s such a good cook,” she says and re-situates herself in Bruce’s lap as she finishes the rest of his dinner for him.   
  
“I distinctly remember you eating already,” Bruce says when she takes a swallow of his tea.   
  
“Maybe,” Jay says. “But I’m a growing girl, B. See?” She takes Bruce’s hand and moves it to her belly and Bruce sucks in a sharp breath, but he leaves his hand there, fingers splayed out over her warm skin.  
  
“Probably shouldn’t have this either,” Jay says, taking Bruce’s spoon and dipping it into the little glass bowl of chocolate mousse Alfred made for dessert. “But it look so good, y’know?”  
  
Bruce watches as she brings the spoon to her face, turns it over and drags her tongue over the bottom of the spoon and then the top, never actually putting it in her mouth. She takes a couple of more spoonfuls, licking the spoon in the same way every time, until Bruce grabs the spoon out of her hand and sits it on the tablecloth, reaches up and thumbs the mousse out of the corner of her mouth.  
  
Jay just smiles, flicking her tongue out over the tip of Bruce’s thumb, then grabs the spoon again, dips it into the mouse and says, “It’s really good, B. Try it,” and Bruce opens his mouth and lets her slide it in.  
  
He knows, in the back of his mind somewhere, that it  _is_  good. Alfred’s cooking, especially Alfred’s desserts, are always top notch. But it’s impossible to concentrate on how it tastes when Jay is grabbing the glass bowl and turning around to straddle his lap, feeding him bite after bite until the bowl is clean.   
  
Bruce is hard,  _so_  hard, by now and when Jay sets the spoon down and drags her finger around the inside of the bowl, scraping the remnants of the chocolate moose from the edges and licking it from her fingers -- Bruce nearly loses his _mind._  
  
Alfred’s already in bed, a staircase and four rooms down the hall away, and even though Bruce knows he sometimes gets up in the middle of the night to have a cup of tea if he’s having trouble sleeping it still doesn't prevent Bruce from tangling his hands in Jay’s hair and crashing their mouths together. It doesn't keep him from slipping his fingers into her, holding onto her and kissing her neck as she rides them, making soft little whimpering sounds into his shoulder, biting down hard when she shakes apart and comes for him.  
  
“Oh man. I’m so glad you punished me by making me stay home,” she giggles, curling into him, and Bruce sighs.   
  
“You knew I wouldn't let you go out if you wore that,” he says. “You did that on purpose.”  
  
“Well yeah,” Jay says, her breath hot against Bruce's neck. Then she’s kicking her shoes off and sliding down on the tile in front of him, popping open the button on his pants. “But it's cool. This was way more fun.”


End file.
